implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Qasar Abu Hadi/Sirte Homogenisation (1962: The Apocalypse)
History The Qasar Abu Hadi/Sirte Homogenisation is a stratocracy in the Sirte district, which, like central Libya as a whole, escaped attacks by Egyptian and Sicllylean occupation of the coastal provinces of the former Libyan nation. 'Doomsday and Aftermath' Libya suffered no nuclear hits, but was a victim of the nuclear winter and summer, which caused a famine and cholera outbreak in 1964 to 1965, which helped bring down the King and lead to the collapse of the nation. The local Arab nationalist, Muammar al-Gaddafi, was studying at university of Benghazi in 1962, but quickly made it back to his home town of Sirte. He the joined the local militia in 1964. 'Formation' It formed between the Spring of 1964 and the Winter of 1965 as an attempt to see of predation and piracy from southern Italy. Navy Captain Idris al-Haq took control of Qasar Abu Hadi, Sirte and the coastline between them. Crown Prince Sayyid Hasan ar-Rida al-Mahdi as-Sanussi became king, on al-Haq's request. On September 3rd, 1970, a small group of military officers, led by then 27-year-old army Colonel Muammar al-Gaddafi staged a coup d'état against Sultan Idris, launching the ATL version of the OTL Libyan Revolution. At the time, Idris of Cyrenaica was in Tunisia for medical treatment and nephew, Crown Prince Sayyid Hasan ar-Rida al-Mahdi as-Sanussi, became King in regent, as well as King of Qasar Abu Hadi and Sirte. It was soon clear that the rebels, who had announced the planned deposition of Crown Prince Sayyid , did not want to appoint his King Idris as King either. 'Conquering the rest of the province.' Colonel Muammar al-Gaddafi consolidated power between 1970 and 1975. ~more to come~ 1979-1984 The Neo-Romans, Port of Salerno, Fezzan, Milan and Bonavatino both formed good relations with the former Libyan states in 1979 and imported Fezzan oil since 1982. None of them love the mafia states of Scilly, Territory of Calabria and Napoli. 1984-1990 After the ego-driven border war with Al Jufrah in 1984 and a failed war Malta in 1985, most nations denounced Qasar Abu Hadi/Sirte. The Neo-Romans, Port of Salerno, Fezzan, Milan and Bonavatino all closed their emabacies and Napoli even attempted to assassinate him, with a failed grenade attack in Sirte on May 12th, 1989. '1991-2000' The Qasar Abu Hadi/Sirte Homogenisation and Amazigh Tribal Confederacy had a brief, but bloody 6 day war in mid 1992, in which 24 Qasar and 42 Amazigh troops died. Saif al-Islam Gaddafi took over after Colonel Muammar al-Gaddafi's retirement in 1998. Al Jufrah and the Qasar Abu Hadi/Sirte Homogenisation started negotiation on ending their mutual border despite and diplomatic hostility ended in 1999. Döner kebabs or döner kebaps have become rather popular since there introduction by Izmirie immigrants in 1999. 'Present Day' The Qasar Abu Hadi/Sirte Homogenisation is a pariah nation, hated even by the Italian Mafias. Political relations are particularly poor with Tunisia, Lower Saxony, Ireland and the Isle of Man, Normandy and the Somme Republic since 2001. Relations are steady improving with the Fezzan, Malta and Spain. The only ally is the S.E.R.. Government and politics The motto is Gaddafi Akbar! (Gaddafi is great!) ~MTC~ . 'Economy' Fish, millet, ground nuts, jelly alternative using beeswax, olive oil and dates are the mane agricultural export. The Neo-Romans, Port of Salerno, Milan and Bonavatino both formed good relations with the former Libyan states in 1979 and found several small reserves in the north 1982, but later left Quasr Abu Hadi. The S.E.R. utilized the oil fields in 1985. A white petroleum jelly factory exists in the capital and provides the S.E.R. with 90% of it's white petroleum jelly. Salt, cotton and sugarcane layden Tumbou cammel caravans have viset the nation since 1995. They go between Massenya, Sarh and N'Djamena ant one end via the Tibesti Republic and on to the towns of Bengazi, Shrite, Tripoli, Tabaqa, Al Kufra, Ghadduwah, Al Jufrah and Murzuk. They return with the ex-Libyan state's millet, white petroleum jelly, leather, metal knives, dried dates and olive oil. Tibesti Soda Lake is a highly saline, soda-type lake in the Tibesti Mountains of Chad. *~more to come~ 'Transport' It is mostly by horses, camels and coastal boats. *~more to come~ 'Media' *~more to come~ 'Military' *~more to come~ 'Water sources' *~more to come~ 'Healthcare' Thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1974. Malaria treatment has improved markedly since 1987. Death Penaly For murder, treason, food/water hoarding, child abuse and sex crimes. Category:Libya Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Arab World Category:Health care Category:Death penalty Category:Economy Category:Military Category:Poltics Category:Cold war Category:Africa Category:Transport Category:War Category:Goverment Category:North Africa